


The Most Unlikely Cellmates

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: 5 year old female Dib, Gen, Prisoner Red, RaDF, Tarzan reference, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, caged, child!Dib, child!fem!Dib, elite red, fem!dib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: Little 5 year old Dib finds herself in a prison cell with a red-eyed alien in chains. So of course she had to introduce herself!
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Red & Dib (Invader Zim)
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Most Unlikely Cellmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth entry to the Whumptober Challenge!
> 
> Its also technically a continuation of my other fic: Shackles, but it can just be read as a stand-alone one-shot ^^

As soon as Dib ran out of tears, she finally took notice of the man with her inside the cell she was thrown into. At least, she thought he was a man; the cell was really dark, and she could hardly see. He was sitting down and leaning against the wall, chains restraining his wrists and ankles. His eyes, so red they seemed like they were glowing, were looking straight at her. She stared back. 

When she was first captured by those big and mean-looking aliens, she felt so alone for the first time in her life. She didn’t have anyone who could have helped her. It was her own fault too. She was just so excited at seeing the finished ship she had built, that she decided she had to take it out for a test drive. (Okay, so she didn’t _build_ it, her mother and her mother’s employees did, but she was the one who designed it! She made the blueprints and everything!)

Knowing that there was another person trapped in there with her served to calm her down. He also looked like an adult to her very young eyes, which did a lot to help. To a human child, it was instinct to look to an adult, especially when faced with a bad situation, to feel safer when one was nearby to take care of them. Realistically, there wasn’t anything he could have even done to take care of her due to those chains, and that was if he would have even been willing to in the first place. Still, the five year old girl took comfort in his presence. 

Unlike the man, Dib wasn’t chained to the wall, so she stood up and slowly walked over to him. As she got closer, she was able to make out more of his features. He was green, and he had antennae and no hair. His clothes were ragged and dirty, so she concluded that he had been in the prison for much longer than she was. 

“Hello,” Dib said as she stood in front of the alien. “What’s your name?” 

The alien just stared at her. He was frowning and even though his eyes were much bigger than a human’s, Dib could tell he was squinting. He looked upset, maybe even angry. It made sense, since he was chained and locked up. When he still didn’t reply, even after a couple minutes had passed, Dib came to the realization that perhaps the alien couldn’t understand her. He came from a completely different planet, so there was no way that he would know english. 

“I’m Dib.” She placed her palms on her chest “Dib.” 

She smiled at the alien, hoping he understood what she was trying to communicate to him. He blinked and then his lips quirked as he scoffed - or at least Dib thought it was a scoff. Then, what Dib could only describe as chirping and purring noises came out of his mouth. Dib mimicked the sound to the best of her ability. She did pretty well if she could say so herself. 

She pointed to herself “Dib.” then she pointed to the alien and she repeated the sound, and smiled in amusement. She doubted that what he said was actually his name, but she couldn’t help herself. It was an opportunity too good to pass up. 

She just reenacted a scene from a disney movie with an alien.

**Author's Note:**

> :p


End file.
